


illicit affairs

by themarauderswap



Series: Folklore and Evermore Marauders Era Short Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Bittersweet, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Indian James Potter, Inspired by Taylor Swift, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Queer Themes, Regulus Black-centric, Secret Relationship, Song: illicit affairs (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarauderswap/pseuds/themarauderswap
Summary: And that's the thing about illicit affairs, And clandestine meetings, And longing staresbased on the song illicit affairs by taylor swift, in which Regulus and James are a secret.part 1/3
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Series: Folklore and Evermore Marauders Era Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	illicit affairs

**Author's Note:**

> BASED ON THE SONG ILLICIT AFFAIRS BY TAYLOR SWIFT OFF THE ALBUM FOLKLORE
> 
> SONG LINK: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLV2SJKWk4M&list=PL7rEeW8i0l_s86LYlV1BpsDMQSpY7iNnV&index=143  
> 
> 
> hello !! so the project I mentioned in seven is indeed happening; i got a bunch of absolutely amazing writers together and we're going to be writing short stories to each song off of folklore and evermore! this will eventually become a collection!
> 
> shoutout to everyone on the discord for being absolute snazz masters :D

The door to Regulus’ dimly lit dorm opened and then closed on it’s own. That bit used to scare him but by now he’d gotten used to it. James Potter Appeared, a translucent piece of fabric shimmering in his arms and a bright grin on his face. 

“ _Cincinno_.” Regulus said, pointing his wand to the door. The lock clicked shut and he turned to look at James, who was unlacing his boots. A raised eyebrow was all james needed to know what Regulus was asking. 

“Said I’d be on a run. We’ve got about an hour. Dorms gonna be empty?” He asked. 

“Barty and Evan have detention all day.” Regulus stood and walked over to James, who was placing his shoes by the door. As he turned around, Regulus pulled him into a hug. James tucked his head into the crook of his neck, warm breath hitting his icy skin. The dungeon was always cold, and therefore so was Regulus. He held on tight to James, just taking a minute to register he was there and this was real. It was easy to forget when most of the time he couldn't so much as look at him.

“You Okay?” James murmured. Regulus nodded, keeping a tight hold on James’ waist. 

“Yeah. I just....” Regulus trailed off, shaking his head. He pulled back from the hug and moved his hands to james’ messy hair, knotting his fingers gently into the curls to bring their foreheads together. James leaned in and kissed Regulus lightly on the cheek. Regulus turned his head and brought their lips together. The pair stumbled towards the bed, drunk on eachother and basking in the warm familiar feeling bubbling up in their chests. Regulus would never get tired of this. 

*

It had started the beginning of fifth year. James had caught his eye across the hall. They had never been on particularly bad terms with each other; James was friendly and kind, even to Regulus. He was _golden_ ; captain of the quidditch team, class clown, one of Hogwarts biggest pranksters, and adored by teachers and students alike. And he was ethereal; smooth mahogany skin and kind brown eyes, adorable round glasses and messy hair matched with a grin that gleamed of boyish charm. He was quite tall, and unlike his friend Remus, had an athletic frame to match. Regulus had stared right back, before James smiled and returned back to his chatter. Regulus thought that was the end. But the next day James sought _him_ out and asked if he wanted to catch up sometime. 

And they did. But only when no one was watching. They met up in secret; their first meeting on the quidditch pitch late at night. They talked for hours and it was pure bliss. James had an aura of comfort, and Regulus felt utterly safe around him. Even though he’d always considered himself on the quieter side, James was able to pull the words out of him. He found himself opening up, something he’d never really done before. Soon enough James knew him better than anyone he’d ever known. And he got to know the inner workings of James; just as he was, his heart was golden as well. 

Things had escalated at halloween. James asked if he wanted to head out to the quidditch pitch as usual, but when they got there he gave Regulus his jacket. It was one of the colder october nights’ and he had a chill already from the dungeons. It was a muggle jacket, soft brown leather and smelling of James.

Their meeting had gone as usual before they’d found themselves leaning in, with whispers of consent. And god, it had been fireworks. He was comforting and warm just as he always was. And caring; After their secret meetings he never ran off or left anything unsaid. 

But there was a catch, because _there was always a fucking catch._

The secrecy. 

Regulus knew exactly, word for word what his family thought of queers in the ancient and most noble house of black. He'd witnessed firsthand the exact punishments he would be receiving if anything let slip. Burnt off the family tree, verbally assaulted, and even be struck with something _unforgivable._ So they were careful. Almost too careful. 

They had developed strategies. Checking and double checking for each piece of clothing. Never wearing cologne so no trace was left. Meeting in abandoned parts of the school and under guise of night. And always having an alibi. Ask any of their friends and the two had never met. 

It killed Regulus. each time James would give him the normal cheesy grin he gave everyone in the halls, or when Regulus went to visit Sirius and he'd sling an arm around his shoulder and say _"The kids just a mini you Sirius! We could train him to be a prankster yet!"_ Sometimes on the same day he'd be calling him his _love_. And it stung because now even Regulus didn't know what was real. Their arrangement was a secret. That was the only label it really had. 

But he couldn't say anything. Because things were good that way. They were both happy with what was going on. If this was all they could be, Regulus was damn well going to keep it going because at this point he needed James in his life. But they’d both been avoiding something and they knew it. Ithung heavy in the air after each meeting, but they both left that to be confronted later. 

*

“Reg?” James asked. He was running his hand through Regulus hair, whose head was resting on his chest  
.  
“Yeah?” Regulus' stomach jumped but he hoped they wouldn't have this conversation now when he felt so warm and sleepy.

“What’s really going on?” James asked. He shifted them so they were face to face. “And don’t say nothing. Please.” James had a serious expression on. Regulus realized he was holding his breath and let out a sigh. 

"You won't run off?" 

"Of course not. Talk to me." James said. He slipped his hand into his under the covers, giving a squeeze. 

"I just...I know I'm the one who needs it to be a secret. But I can't just have this being a secret." James was looking at him intently, but his brows were knit together trying to figure out what he was asking.. 

"Can you explain that a bit love?" 

"That's the thing. You'll say love and we'll do this and then...we'll act like everything's normal. Even when we're together." If not trying to keep himself composed, Regulus would have burst out laughing at the face James pulled when he finally understood. 

"So...you're asking what we are then?" Reg nodded and James mirrored the gesture. 

"I'm tired of this happening and pretending it's nothing, even between us." He said quietly. James pulled him close, entangling their legs together and holding regulus' cheek. 

"Im sorry Reg. I didn't know you wanted things like that." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you want to be...partners then? Boyfriends?" The same swell of warmth appeared. 

"I'd like that. Are you okay with..." James nodded vehemently. 

"Yeah of course. I just thought you'd wanted to keep things a secret. Now we won't have to hide." Regulus felt a twisting in his gut at the smile on James' face, which only intensified when he watched it fall. 

"James...we still have to be a secret. If my family finds out-" Regulus didn't finish the sentence. He didn't like to think about that. His eyes were squeezed shut both to keep from looking at James and to keep his tears in. He hated he was getting so worked up in the first place. 

"Reg...Reg look at me." James said, stroking his cheek with his thumb. He opened his eyes and James didn't look upset or angry or even disappointed. He looked understanding. "It's okay love. We can stay a secret. As long as I'm with you I don't care who knows. You and I knowing is enough." Regulus Didn't know what to say, how to convey the relief and joy and fondness rushing through him so he settled for tackling James in a hug. 

"I love you." James said. Regulus was about to respond before he realized exactly what james had said. Cautiously he pulled away and studied james' face. The only thing he could find was genuine emotion. 

"You mean that?" 

"With my whole heart." Regulus beamed and leaned down to kiss him. 

"I love you too. So much."

*

And at dinner that night, after glancing at each other but two times in the hall, James just _happened_ to pass regulus, a hand on his shoulder, before leaving. And Regulus longed to smile or hug him or bid him goodnight like the rest of the couples were doing.

But he just looked at him one last time, not even quick enough to count as more than a glance. And he continued to the dungeon. It still stung, but he knew James was his. 

They loved each other behind closed doors and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> GO READ exile BY remyjemy , THIS WORK WAS A PREQUEL TO EXILE !!!


End file.
